yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Yuna is a Hero Episode 1
is the first episode of the original anime Yuki Yuna is a Hero. It aired on October 16, 2014. Summary Yuki Yuna and her friends, Togo Mimori, Inubozaki Fu, and Inubozaki Itsuki are all members of the Sanshu Middle School Hero Club, which is dedicated to helping those that request it via their website. During class one day, upon each receiving a strange "forestize warning" message on their phones, the four girls find time has suddenly stopped around them before they are enveloped by a rainbow-colored light, soon finding themselves in a strange colorful forest. Fu, who had told the others to download a special app on their phones when they first joined the Hero Club, reveals that their club has been chosen by the Shinju to fight against mysterious enemies known as Vertex, whose goal is known as destroy the Shinju, killing the world as a result. When one of these Vertex appears and starts attacking, Fu tells Yuna and Togo to escape while she and Itsuki use their phones to transform into heroes to fight against the Vertex. Determined to protect Togo, Yuna awakens her potential as a hero and transforms herself, using her newfound strength to fight against the Vertex. Character Appearances * Yuki Yuna * Togo Mimori * Inubozaki Fu * Inubozaki Itsuki Soundtracks } | OST Outtake #17 |- | 07:02~08:33 | | OST #16 |- | 08:33~08:34 | | OST Outtake #19 |- | 09:08~09:26 | | OST Outtake #21 |- | 10:33~11:11 | | OST #6 |- | 11:54~13:01 | | OST #7 |- | 14:18~15:25 | | OST #21 |- | 15:31~17:29 | ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆＊＊＊＊＊ | OST #24 |- | 17:34~18:30 | | OST #10 |- | 18:33~19:23 | ☆☆＊＊ | OST #9 |- | 21:24~22:40 | ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆＊＊＊＊＊ | OST #29 |- | 22:42~24:11 | | |- | 24:12~24:25 | | OST #31 |} Trivia * This episode title is based from the Cosmos. Gallery YYS1 Ep1 Snapshot 1.png YYS1 Ep1 Snapshot 2.png YYS1 Ep1 Snapshot 3.png YYS1 Ep1 Snapshot 4.png YYS1 Ep1 Snapshot 5.png YYS1 Ep1 Snapshot 6.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.28.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.28.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.28.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.29.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.29.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.29.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.29.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.29.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.30.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.30.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.30.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.30.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.31.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.31.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.31.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.31.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.32.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.32.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.32.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.33.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.33.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.33.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.34.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.34.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.35.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 1.35.30 PM.png Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime